Halloween's Eve
by XxIMentallyxUnstable
Summary: Because we all know everything happens on Halloween Eve. Especially the most mind-blowing events, involving a tuna and a skylark. 18/Fem!27 Slight1827.


Title: Halloween's Eve

Author: XXIMentallyxUnstable  
>Rating: K<br>Pairing: 18-27  
>Genre: Supernatural\Friendship<br>Summary: Because we all know everything happens on Halloween Eve. Especially the most mind-blowing events, involving a tuna and a skylark. 18/Fem!27 Slight1827.

Disclaimer: I always forget this. I don't own KHR.

•••

Well, this was originally supposed to be a submission for a Halloween contest, but I was too late...I know, I fail. D:

Also, for those of you who are waiting for the next chapter of 'That wonderful mistake,' it'll be up soon, preferably Oct. 31/ Nov. 1 –ish. Hopefully nothing comes up again...

•••

A girl with long unruly brown hair was running down the street. She looked like a ninth grader in high school. In fact, that was exactly where she was going. However, even though most people would be going to school in the morning, she had attended the night class. The night class was cheaper, as there are not as many students, and she had a day job, so going to school during night was much more efficient to her. She also lived quite close to her school so she didn't mind walking in the dark that much. If anyone attacked her, she could always run back to her house, lock the door, and call the police.

She glanced at her watch and realized the time: 8:10. Her eyes widened and let out a shriek saying, "I'm late!" She decided to take a shortcut to the school by taking a cut through the park and stepping on the untouched grass. Quite frankly, you weren't allowed to step on the grass, or you'll be in for a big punishment, but what did she care now that she's late? As she walked through the grass, she felt slightly dizzy. As she neared towards the school, she nearly collapsed when a boy suddenly grabbed her arm, saving her head from hitting the ground.

"You're late," the boy said to her. She looked up to see a black haired boy with steel blue eyes glaring at her. She recognized him as the school prefect, Hibari Kyouya. Her face paled. This wasn't the first time she was late. "Oh, it's just you, Tsunako" The prefect eyed her, noticing her slightly red face. He brought his hand up to her and touched her forehead. He frowned. "You have a fever. Go to the infirmary room."

"Huh?" Tsunako felt her own head. He was right. She was heating up. "Okay, thanks..." She trailed off. The brunette was about to fall down again as she took another step when Hibari grabbed the back of Tsunako's collar and pulled her back up. He sighed.

HIbari flung the smaller girl over his shoulder.

Tsunako gave out another yelp.

"I'll bring you there since you can hardly stand."

"My classes—" She started.

"I'll let the teacher know."

"...Thanks..." As they neared the infirmary room, Tsunako could feel her eyelids grow heavy. Once they closed, her eyelids shot back open once she felt herself being dropped down to the infirmary bed rather roughly. "Hie," she whimpered as she fell on the bed.

"Rest," he said, as he went out the room. Tsunako complied as she slowly felt her eyelids grow heavy again. She was already in a deep sleep as Hibari closed the door. The only thing that crossed her mind was: 'Hibari-san's really nice.'

* * *

><p>Tsunako woke up feeling better by the time the last bell of the day rung, indicating the end of school. Tsunako got up, groaning, that meant that it was already 6:00 A.M. She only had two hours to get ready before she needed to go to her day job in a café. She grabbed her stuff and mentally noted to say her thanks to Hibari again if she saw him in the halls. Surprisingly, she did. As she rushed home, she quickly brushed her teeth, changed and went out, picking up a piece of toast as she went out. As she arrived at the café, she said hi to her coworkers. A few of them who also went to school at night asked her where she was yesterday. Tsunako responded that she was in the infirmary.<p>

"Oh, I just went to the infirmary and slept there. Hibari-san is really nice, he carried me there." Her classmates looked at her strangely. "What?" She asked, when she saw their looks.

"Are you sure that Hibari was the one who carried you?"

"Of course, I might've been sick, but it had to be him, no one else would be patrolling the school at night."

The other two students looked at each other before turning back to Tsunako. It was true. All the other students that usually helped him in the mornings had to go home and do homework and other things. "Uhm, Hibari passed away two months ago in a fight with a gang that was targeting our students, remember? You were one of the victims too."

Tsunako stared at them with her eyes wide open... They were right, but it couldn't be anyone else besides Hibari. Who was that?

"Ahaha, well it's Halloween, maybe you saw his ghost?"

Tsunako looked at her friend. She smiled. She wouldn't mind seeing him again to say thanks.


End file.
